1. Field
The following description relates to a rectifier and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a rectifier is an apparatus that rectifies alternating current (AC) power into direct current (DC) power. For example, a rectifier may output DC power through a plurality of switching elements of which turn-on and turn-off functions are controlled by a level of the AC power. It is desirable to provide a rectifier and a method of controlling a rectifier having improved rectification efficiency.